icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Craig Duncanson
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Sudbury, ON, CAN | career_start = 1986 | career_end = 1997 | draft = 9th overall | draft_year = 1985 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | played_for = Los Angeles Kings Winnipeg Jets New York Rangers }} Craig Duncanson (born March 17, 1967, in Sudbury, Ontario) is a former professional left winger. He was drafted in the first round, ninth overall, by the Los Angeles Kings in the 1985 NHL Entry Draft. He played thirty-eight games in the National Hockey League: twenty-eight over five seasons with the Kings, seven with the Winnipeg Jets in the 1990–91 season, and three with the New York Rangers in the 1992–93 season. Career statistics Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1983-84 Sudbury Wolves OHL 62 38 38 76 178 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Sudbury Wolves OHL 53 35 28 63 129 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Sudbury Wolves OHL 21 12 17 29 55 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Cornwall Royals OHL 40 31 50 81 135 6 4 7 11 4 1985-86 Los Angeles Kings NHL 2 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 New Haven Nighthawks AHL -- -- -- -- -- 2 0 0 0 5 1986-87 Cornwall Royals OHL 52 22 45 67 88 5 4 3 7 20 1986-87 Los Angeles Kings NHL 2 0 0 0 24 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 New Haven Nighthawks AHL 57 15 25 40 170 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Los Angeles Kings NHL 9 0 0 0 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 New Haven Nighthawks AHL 69 25 39 64 200 17 4 8 12 60 1988-89 Los Angeles Kings NHL 5 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 New Haven Nighthawks AHL 51 17 30 47 152 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Los Angeles Kings NHL 10 3 2 5 9 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Moncton Hawks AHL 58 16 34 50 107 9 3 11 14 31 1990-91 Winnipeg Jets NHL 7 2 0 2 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Baltimore Skipjacks AHL 46 20 26 46 98 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Moncton Hawks AHL 19 12 9 21 6 11 6 4 10 10 1992-93 Binghamton Rangers AHL 69 35 59 94 126 14 7 5 12 9 1992-93 New York Rangers NHL 3 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Binghamton Rangers AHL 70 25 44 69 83 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Binghamton Rangers AHL 62 21 43 64 105 11 4 4 8 16 1995-96 Orlando Solar Bears IHL 79 19 24 43 123 22 3 10 13 16 1996-97 Fort Wayne Komets IHL 61 14 24 38 64 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Cincinnati Cyclones IHL 21 3 11 14 19 3 1 1 2 0 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 38 5 4 9 61 External links * Category:Born in 1967 Category:Baltimore Skipjacks players Category:Binghamton Rangers players Category:Cincinnati Cyclones players Category:Cornwall Royals (OHL) alumni Category:Fort Wayne Komets players Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Moncton Hawks players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New Haven Nighthawks players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Orlando Solar Bears players Category:Sudbury Wolves alumni Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Retired in 1995